


Mon Amour

by sailortwilightt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe, F/M, Join Me, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lovesquare, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, but different aus and shit, it's fun, not even fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortwilightt/pseuds/sailortwilightt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safe for work one-shot au's dedicated to our favorite love square</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> I joined a writer competition on wattpad where we had to write a one-shot based off a song and I used Nat King Cole's LOVE as a starter, but then changed my mind because I'm fickle af

_"Kid, don't do anything too rash, you're gonna-"_

"Sorry Plagg. De-transform me." 

"Chat, wait-!" Before Ladybug could say anything else, the green light blinded her and she quickly brought her hands to her eyes. 

_"Look kid, I'm telling you, this is too rash, you shouldn't-"_

"Plagg, quiet." Chat shushed him. Ladybug kept her hands to her eyes, dreading the contemplation she was contemplating. She wanted to know who he was, but what if it was someone she knew? What if it was – No, there's just no way. 

"Ladybug." A warm hand latched to her wrists, startling her out of her thoughts. "Open your eyes." 

"Why?" 

"Because I love you Ladybug. I don't know who it is you are under that mask, I will love you to the world's end." 

"No you don't, that's bullshit! I could be Chloe Bourgeois beneath this mask, would you still love me?" She could hear the hesitation in his voice and a surprised remark from Plagg. 

"W-Well, even if you were to be.. I could grow to love you – Wait a minute, how do you know Chloe?" Ladybug stammered. 

"Well, we've both worked with her several times, you know how arrogantly annoying she is." Chat chuckled. 

"That's true, but someone as pompous as Chloe wouldn't admit that to herself. And I do recall that I've seen both you and Chloe at the same time, so there's no way you could be her anyways." She could hear the smirk off his lips. 

After a moment of silence, Ladybug let out a long sigh. 

"Tikki, detransform me." Chat closed his eyes at the light, keeping his eyes closed. 

This was it, this was the moment. The moment that Chat Noir had always been waiting for, the moment he was going to find out who Ladybug was. The moment Marinette was going to find out who was the silly cat with the dumb puns. The moment that Adrien was going to meet the girl he loves under the mask. 

"So?" 

"I haven't looked." 

"Well, you're probably going to faint." Tikki added. 

"The two of you are the most dense children I've ever met in my life." Plagg sighed. 

"Open your eyes! Look at yourselves!" Tikki encouraged. 

"On three." Marinette managed to say. 

"Okay." 

"One." Tikki said excitingly. 

"Two." Plagg said bored. 

"Three." Adrien and Marinette said together. 

  
_L is for the way you look at me_  


She wore her hair down and it cascaded over her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her laugh rang through the skies. 

"Adrien?" She asked through her giggles. He smiled, focusing his gaze on all of her. 

"Yes Bugaboo?" He asked. 

"You..." She started to blush. "Why do you look at me like I hang the moon and stars for you?" Adrien blinked at her question and took her hand, leaving a soft kiss on each of her knuckles. 

"Because you do." 

  
_O is for the only one I see_  


"Ladybug!" Blood dripped down the side of her head and over her mask, tinging it a darker red. "Why did you take that hit?" Chat approached her on the roof she was standing on and Ladybug snapped to look at him, one blue electric glaring at the cat. 

"Because all you kept doing was prancing around!" 

"But that doesn't mean you have to take a hit for me!" 

"Well with an idiot like you, I wouldn't have known." She spat. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the Lucky Charm into the air and magic traveled all over, Ladybug being the last to be healed. Once the small ladybugs disappeared, Chat went to Ladybug, hugging her from behind. 

"You're im-paw-sibble, you know that?" Chat murmured as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She remained silent, before letting out a huff. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." 

"You know if you think I'm slacking off, you can always give me a yoyo to the head." Ladybug chuckled. 

"I'm sorry kitty." 

  
_V is very, very, extraordinary_  


"Oh, my princess in shining armor!" Adrien was draped over Ladybug's shoulder as she took him away from his bedroom in the middle of the night for patrol. 

"I'm going to drop you." 

"You wouldn't dare." Ladybug stopped atop of the Eiffel Tower, looking over at him with a smirk. 

"Wouldn't I?" 

"W-Wait, my lady, I was kidding, wait-" 

"Whoops." Ladybug let loose her grip on him and he feel, shout out at her and shouting for Plagg to transform him. 

Ladybug laughed and anchored her yoyo to one of the many tower beams and stepped off the tower, letting herself fall. The green flash was a signal that Chat was safe and sound, leaving Ladybug to tug herself to a stop as Chat met her halfway up. 

"Falling for me kitty?" 

"Marinette Ladybug Dupain-Cheng, you are so going to get it for dropping me." She giggled. 

"Catch me if you can." She said as she released her grip on the yoyo and continued falling. Her yoyo attached to a distant lamp post and she swung away, her laughter in the air as Chat chased after her. 

  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore and love was made for me and you._  



	2. Let's Bake A Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen x Marinette = Kitchenette au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a reader from wattpad thought it was cute to say that the word "kitchenette" was a ship name. It was two in the morning and I thought it was the most hilarious thing ever so I did a thing

_"Sugar, butter, sugar, butter, flour."_ She pressed the crust into the pan, almost in a gentle loving manner. White dusted her dark blue hair and powdered her nose. 

"Marinette?" She hummed, unresponsive to the voice that was calling out to her. From a crystalline bowl, she pours strawberry shortening, spreading it around the crust. 

"Marinette." She smiled down at the pretty little pie, picking it up into her hands gently, as if it was a newborn child. Of course, you don't put newborn children in the oven, so instead, she carried it as lovingly as she could a pie. 

Marinette placed the pie in the oven and closed the oven door, turning on the lamp to watch the pie cook. That was until a hand came in the way and turned the light off. 

"Marinette!" 

"What?" She cried annoyingly. 

"You haven't left the kitchen in days! You have to go to bed, school, other things!" Alya cried. 

"But my kitchen.."

"You've been neglecting me." Adrien whimpered from behind Alya. 

"Not to mention ditching school." Nino added. 

"But the kitchen-!" Marinette cried. 

"You've had enough of this goddamned kitchen!" Alya grabbed Marinette and started pulling her away, out of the kitchen. Alya practically had Marinette by her ankles, trying to pry her off the kitchen counter.


	3. Shugo Chara au

I wish... I wish I had more courage. Oh, my guardian angel, if you're there... Please give me the courage to be my true self." 

Yet nothing prepared Marinette Dupain-Cheng for what was waiting for her in her bed when she woke up the following morning. 

"An egg!" She cried out. "An egg? An egg! W-Why did I give birth to an egg! Did I give birth to this egg? Where did it come from? Why is in my bed? Who put it in my bed? Why is there an egg in my bed!" 

"Marinette!" She jumped as her mother called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready! Get dressed and come down to eat before you're late to school!" 

"U-Uh, okay! I'm coming!" Marinette called back, before she focused her attention to the egg that was sitting in the bed in front of her. It was a small egg, probably the size of her hand, red with black polka dots. It reminded her much of a ladybug in all honesty. 'It's probably not real...' Marinette reached her finger out to it and poked it, feeling warmth being emitted from it. She picked it up carefully, holding it in her two hands. "Something... Something is going to be born out of this." She spoke quietly. 

"Eggs!" The television shouted at Marinette as she came down the stairs, startling her. 

"W-What?" She stammered, her heart pounding in her chest as she clutched her purse, where the egg lay hidden, to her side. 

"Expect the unexpected! Your little guardian angels are always around and for those fortunate and lucky enough to see their guardian angels, they may come in many forms or shapes. Amulets, maybe invisible, or even eggs." Marinette went to the dining room table, her mother and father already having started breakfast. 

"Good morning Mama, Papa." She greeted as she sat down. 

"Good morning Marinette." They said in unison. 

"Horoscopes." Marinette scoffed. "Who believes them?" Marinette picked up a forkful of food and brought it to her lips. 

"Ah, Master Fu is a very wise man. He's had years of dealing with mystical beings and creatures. Who knows, he may be right." Marinette's mother mused. 

"He was right, he said that I had to be careful the other day because things could fall and bring me down, and I almost tripped but I caught myself!" Marinette's father nodded and Marinette rolled her eyes, looking back at the old man who was on the television. 

"Horoscopes, predictions, guardian angels. It's a farce, really." 

"Mock your guardian angel and I advise that you expect the worst." Marinette cringed, putting her fork down and standing. 

"Marinette?" Her mother asked curiously. 

"Sorry Mama, Papa, I think I'm going to go to school early today. Lost my appetite." Marinette mumbled. 

"Have a good day at school!" They both called as Marinette went out the door. 

As Marinette walked to school, she was internally freaking out. 'T-That guy on tv! That was really weird! Was he really speaking to me? I only said that they were a farce and he said to expect bad luck if I mock them!' Marinette looked into her purse, the red little polka dot egg resting within a piece of faux fur fabric. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mock you... That is if you are my guardian angel. Are you my guardian angel?" Marinette stared at the spotted egg for a while, increasingly feeling more and more silly as she expected an answer out of an egg that was in her purse. She quickly closed it and picked her pace up. 

The Dupain-Chengs had just moved to Paris, where Marinette's parents decided to bring their bakery business from China to France. Thus meaning she had to go to a new school with new people. She tried to make a good first impression, but there was this attractive blond male who was sitting at the front of the class that got her attention and she completely blanked out by the time the teacher asked her to introduce herself. 

"I came here from China. Thanks." A silence carried on and the class quietly broke out into small gossip. 'Oh god, what was that, what was that, what was that!' 

"Alright now class, welcome Marinette kindly and... Oh, I see that there's a seat available right beside Alya. Alya, could you raise your hand so Miss Dupain-Cheng can know where to sit?" Marinette looked at the girl whose hand rose, greeted by a big smile and a framed gaze. Marinette walked to her seat, making sure to avoid the blond boy's gaze. She sat beside the girl, turning to her almost awkwardly. 

"U-Uh, hi, I'm-" 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It's nice meeting you! I'm Alya Cesare." She glanced over at the boys sitting in front of her. "That over there is Nino and this is Adrien." She pointed to the boys respectively, Nino being a tanned boy with glasses and some large headphones hanging from his neck, Adrien being the attractive blond male who made her give a bad first impression. The two smiled and greeted Marinette. Marinette simply nodded. 

Marinette couldn't recover from her first impression. People started to say that she was some sort of badass who went around beating people. Marinette didn't understand where this came from, she was nothing like that! But no matter how she tried to repair it, it's not like she had a chance, since nobody really approached or talked to her. Anyone accept the Guardians. 

The student council of the school, or more known as the Guardians, were the group of people I had recently met, minus one. Chloe, the Ace. She is in charge of taking student feedback. She's a little snotty as they come, always complaining about wanting to be the Queen, but apparently once you get to know her, she's nice (supposedly). Nino, the Jack. He's a really sweet boy, He's in charge of organizing school meetings and such. He likes to listen to music and aspires to be a music producer one day, seemingly has the hots for Alya. Alya, the Queen. She's in charge of keeping the school website up to date with news and other information needed. She hasty and reckless at times, but she's always honest and has a good sense of humor. And lastly, Adrien, the King. He was the leader of the student council, the one who speaks at the student meetings, the whole nine yards. Apparently, he's the son of a famous fashion designer and he's... really handsome. 

Today was one of the days that Marinette did not want to be seen by them. Alya had gotten some attachment to her and if Alya was going to be close today, there was risk that her egg was going to be spotted. 

"Marinette!" She jumped and tried to scramble up from her seat on the school steps. She hastily closed her purse, trying to stand and rush inside before she was to get caught. It's not like she was going to be able to hide from them, since she practically had every class with them, but she wanted to try and avoid them as much as she could. 

Whenever she got to the classroom, somehow Alya had already beat her to the table. 

"You sure are acting kind of sketchy Marinette." She picked at her nails as she leaned back in her chair. "I wouldn't suppose those rumors are true?" 

"Rumors? What rumors?" 

"That your parents are some sort of mafia leaders and you had to run away from China." 

"Is this the type of rumors people are spreading?" She sighed. "No Alya, it's nothing. Please, please, don't worry about me." Marinette put her purse on the table, followed by her school bag. 

"Oh, well that's good. Then you wouldn't mind if I took a peek in here, right?" Alya swiped Marinette's purse and opened it. 

"Alya, wait-!" Alya froze once she saw the spotted egg. She carefully cupped her hand around it. 

"Alya, good morn-" Nino stopped mid-sentence as he and Adrien stood at the table below. Staring at Marinette's spotted egg in Alya's hand. 'How am I supposed to explain this one?' 

"This is cute. Is it like a prop or something?" Alya chuckled. "You said you had a little neighbor you take care of, don't you?" 

"U-Um, yeah! I-I think she might have slipped it into my purse when I was babysitting!" Alya carefully put the egg back into the purse and she slid it back across the table. More careful than a toy egg should have been place back. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to go snooping. However, as a guardian, I have to ensure the school's safety and had to consult you over your suspicious activity." Alya smiled and Marinette hung her head. 

"Sorry." Adrien, Nino and Alya exchanged silent glances before they continued to their seats. 

○○○ 

School was a mess. Horrible rumors were being spread about how Marinette was probably one of the shadiest people of her whole school 

"I wish I was cool, someone admirable... Like a superhero." Marinette sighed. 

"You can be just that!" Marinette heard a gentle voice call out. She looked around for the source of the voice, unable to find it. "If you put your heart into it, you can be whoever you want to be!" Out of the corner of her eye, something black caught Marinette's attention. 

On and over the rooftops, a person dressed in all black, was jumping across the skies. Blond hair and black... tail? 

"What is that?" Marinette questioned out loud, but her thoughts were interrupted by a distant explosion and varied cries of help. "What's going on?" Marinette held her bag close to her and went towards the commotion. People were trying to fun away from a dust cloud centered in the park and out of the dust appeared a male with a black full bodysuit with small, green tinted circles around his chest, waist, arms and legs. He had green butterfly shaped glasses and in his hands, a video console remote. Behind him, a large floating and very intimidating pyramid. 

"I am the Gamer! I'm going to prove to you all that I'm the best gamer there is!" The boy laughed. Marinette ducked behind a tree, fear possessing her. 

"What the hell is that!" 

"Help me..." Marinette picked up a small voice coming from behind her. She looked around the tree, looking for the source of the voice. From the Gamer, came a sparkle of light, coming to float before Marinette. The sparkle materialized in front of her, a black character with light blue eyes and green rings around it's body like the Gamer's. 

"W-Who are you?" Marinette stammered. 

"I'm Meilee, Max's kwami." 

"M-Max? Kwami?" The figure nodded. 

"Kwami, also known as guardian angel." 

"Guardian angel?" 

"A bad man named Papillon made me bad and now Max's soul got corrupted, making me turn evil. Won't you help me please?" 

"W-What? How can I help!" The small creature started to get a purple butterfly outline around it's eyes. 

"P-Please, help..." The purple outline darkened and the creature started to twitch, before it flew back to the Gamer. 

"I'll show you! You won't be able to run from me! I'll use you as experience points to make myself level up!" Green beams shot from the floating pyramid, zapping people and other objects, making them disappear. 

In a situation where fight or flight was the case, Marinette almost always chose flight, however something was keeping her put. The small kwami was telling her to fight. 

"I have to help." Fight was starting to kick in. "But how am I going to help?" Marinette watched from trees and shrubbery how the green rays would make people disappear. 

"You can't." Marinette jumped, startled by the new voice, turning to look at a figure leaning on the tree across from her. 

"Who... Who are you?" 

"I'm Chat Noir." A blond boy with striking green eyes in a black leather cat suit. "I don't know about you, but I would start running right about now." He looked at his claw gloved hand. 

"But we have to help him! M-Max is-" 

"We?" The boy laughed. "I'm sorry Princess, but there's no 'we'. However, you can help me." Chat stuck his nose in the air and sniffed a couple times, leaning closer to Marinette. 

"W-What?" 

"You have an egg, don't you?" He asked. Marinette reached for her purse, but before she realized, he already had his hands inside and out. "The spotted egg." He hummed, smelling it. 

"Hey!" Marinette tried to grab it. 

"A silly girl like you won't be able to take care of it. So I'll be keeping this." He took some steps back with a smirk, starting to turn away and into the Gamer's view. 

"Watch out!" She was more concerned about her egg than the boy, but in order to keep her egg safe, she had to protect the boy. 

Marinette practically tackled him to the ground and they rolled, just after the Gamer shot a beam that was meant to injure Chat Noir. The ground where he had been standing on was charred. Marinette let out a sigh and looked down at the boy under her. 

"Are you some sort of idiot? You could have gotten hurt just now!" Marinette hit his shoulder and he flinched, looking up at her with wide eyes. 

"You... Changed with your egg." His hand went to her pigtails, where his fingers intertwined with a beautiful, long red ribbon coming from it. Marinette gave a huff. 

"I don't care if you're with or against me, I can't have you getting hurt." Marinette stood up and dusted herself off, then leaned down to pluck the spotted egg out of his other hand. She looked down at the egg expectantly and the egg started to crack, hatching a small red creature with a black dot on its forehead. 

"Marinette, are you ready to go?" It's bell-like voice tinkled. It was the same voice she had heard before. 

"Let's fix the Gamer and Meilee." Marinette nodded. 

"Then say, 'Tikki, spots on'!" 

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette was bathed in a pink light, feeling warm magic course through her veins and when she opened her eyes, she was in a ladybug themed costume. "Wow. Who are you?" Marinette asked out loud, even though she couldn't see Tikki. 

"I'm Tikki, your guardian kwami! Your would-be self is someone who wants to fight for love and justice. You're Ladybug!" 

"She transformed... She changed with her kwami and transformed, that's... Unbelievable." Chat couldn't stop staring at the spotted heroine, his heart beating a weird way until she looked at him. 

"Get out of the way cat." 

"W-What?" 

"You either help, or you get out of the way." Ladybug got her yoyo and swung it towards his chest, which made him scramble back. She smirked. "Then stay out of the way kitty." 

It was something Chat couldn't believe. She went around, swinging and dashing, calling out for a Lucky Charm and fixing everything with her magic. Max's kwami had been purified and Meilee returned to its egg until further notice. 

○○○ 

"You're saying she transformed?" 

"Keep your voice down!" 

"So you were there to see this?" 

"I mean, I was there, but I had been caught by the running and the commotion..." 

"So just because she transformed, we're suddenly going to add her to our group?" 

"Not everyone can transform off the bat, Chloe." There was a long silence. 

"Have her come to the garden house. We could have her meet us there and we could take her under our wing." 

"I still think that it's a stupid idea to bring her in. I mean, what position could she hold?" 

"The Joker?" Marinette asked. Alya had told Marinette at the beginning of class to meet her and the rest of the guardians at the garden house after school that day. They all sat, tea provided by Chloe (only the finest French tea) as Alya and Nino explained everything. 

"So you're telling me... You have these little things too?" 

"Kwamis." Alya corrected. As she nodded, a collection of kwamis rose from the table. A fox that belonged to Alya, a bee that belonged to Chloe, a turtle that belonged to Nino and a cat that belonged to Adrien. Tikki was quick to join them, joining in on some pastries (provided by Chloe, but they actually came from Marinette's parent's shop). 

"You've been the only one who can transform. It means you're special." Adrien stated. Marinette's heart fluttered. "So, would you like to join our team?" 

"Y-Yes!" 

○○○ 

"Adrien." 

"Yes Father?" 

"If you find hurt souls, use your cataclysm to darken their kwami. I'll do the rest with Nooroo." Adrien simply nodded. 

"Yes, Father..."


End file.
